


Undercover Secrets

by HLBrennan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has had a crush on her roommate, Regina, and has kept it a secret for the past two years, but when Regina comes home with a man, Emma's jealousy gets the better of her.<br/>Written for Day Two of Swan Queen Week: Roommates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING OF IMPLIED/MENTIONS OF HETEROSEXUAL SEX. Please do not hate me, at least I warned you.

A loud bang interrupted Emma's blissful sleep. It was quite a shock, but as soon as she sat up and turned on her lamp, she realized it was just Regina. She was probably out with that guy she went to dinner with a few nights prior. Robin, Emma thinks it was. All she remembers about him was that he wasn't that cute and his cologne smelt like tree sap and dirt. That wasn't a very attractive combination, but Emma wasn't exactly angry by his presence. What did upset Emma was that she absolutely adored Regina. She loved the woman's mood swings, the way she crinkled her nose and forehead when she concentrated, and how her laugh sent chills down Emma's skin. Regina could affect Emma with the simplest of motions, yet the woman was too blind to notice and the blonde was too afraid of Regina's rejection to air her crush.

Getting out of bed in only spandex shorts and a baggy shirt, Emma went into the hallway to find Regina, but she couldn't, so she glanced into the woman's bedroom. Emma shrieked as soon as she did so because she didn't expect to see THAT in Regina's bedroom. The raven haired beauty was on her back with a man on top of her, most likely Robin, and things were getting pretty heated. The man had his shirt off and Regina's purple dress was pulled up to her hips. They were kissing frantically, but when Emma made noise, they stopped. Robin seemed pretty confident, but a little shaken while Regina was almost horrified.

Emma cleared her throat immediately, "I'll...um...be in my room...just, uh, use protection, or whatever."

Scattering away with whatever eyesight she had left, Emma slammed her bedroom door closed and leaned her back against it, slouching. Her heart was racing, but not out of running back to her room. She was hurt, though she had no true right to be. Regina was a grown woman and they were roommates, not lovers, but it still hurt like hell seeing the woman take pleasure in another's embrace, especially Robin's. Soon, moisture began clouding the blonde's opalescent eyes, but she blinked them away. No, she wasn't going to show such weakness, even if she knew Regina would be groaning Robin's name instead of her own.

With a groan of her own, the blonde moved to her bed and face-planted into her pillow, content with the fact that she could possibly suffocate like this. It didn't take long for her body to begin to give into exhaustion, but this was stopped once Emma heard heavy footsteps, the opening and closing of the apartment door, and then a knock at her bedroom door. Apparently Robin was a fast finisher, Emma joked, despite the jab it inflicted to her heart.

The blonde slugged to the door and stood by it. "Yeah?" She responded, not courageous enough to open the door in fear of Regina seeing her like this, an emotional wreck.

"Will you open the door please. I'd like seeing your face when I talk to you, though it's usually not very pleasant to stare at in the middle of the night." Emma knew Regina was rolling her eyes, playfully insulting the blonde, but she couldn't help but wish Regina wouldn't insult her at the moment.

"I'd prefer not to," she replied, biting her bottom lip.

Emma heard a "Fine" from the other side of the door before it opened and Regina stood in front of her in that same dress. Damn not having locks, the blonde thought as she turned around and walked back to her mattress. Of course she knew it was rude, but she couldn't face Regina. She couldn't tell her that she hated seeing other guys with her, anyone at best.

"Would you stop and look at me?!" Regina asked exasperatedly, and the blonde knew that she had crossed her arms over her chest by the woman's tone.

With a sigh, Emma turned around and held her breath, almost hypnotized by the woman's curves in that purple fabric. The knee-length dress was fairly modest with a swooped neckline and long sleeves, accentuating Regina's hips. Emma was practically drooling over her roommate, but somehow she managed to gain an ounce of composure.  
“Yes Regina,” Emma said sarcastically, as if she was addressing her boss rather than roommate. “How may I help you?”

She knew she shouldn’t act this way, especially towards the woman that didn’t do a thing to her, but her jealousy had gotten the best of her and it was too late to back out now. The only two options Emma had left were to 1.) apologize and tell Regina that she was jealous of Robin, or 2.) continue with how this conversation was heading, and Emma would be damned if she would confess her feelings to Regina in the middle of the night.

Regina approached Emma slowly, a scowl on her lips. “First, you can sit your ass down on that bed, and then you can listen to what I’m trying to say.”  
The blonde snorted, but obeyed sluggishly, her mind trying to come back with something to seer the woman, anything really. “I have no clue why you’d want to talk now, especially I walked in on you fucking your boy toy, who, might I add, finishes rather quickly that it can’t possibly be pleasurable."

Emma's response seemed to have its desired affect as Regina looked as if she was caught off gaurd, but she straightened out her posture and that prior flustered look was changed into sass. "First of all, Emma" the raven haired woman hissed, "I didn't sleep with Robin. After you came in, I told him to leave. Secondly, it's not like it's any of your concern in the first place, so why you feel the need to be so involved in my love life is a mystery."

"It's not a mystery," the blonde muttered, thinking she said it under her breath, but soon discovered she was wrong when she was asked, or more so commanded, to elaborate. "Jesus, are you blind, Regina?"

"Just spit it out, Swan," Regina demanded.

"I fucking like you!" Emma yelled, throwing her hands into the air in defeat. "There! That's why I was so pissed thinking you slept with him, okay? I didn't like knowing that he was getting to touch you when I've had these feelings for you since the first time I laid eyes on you!"

Nothing about this night went as planned. Emma wanted to ignore the other woman, to shut her out and dismiss her own feelings, but Regina consistently pushed her, and god, Emma was tired of being strong. She couldn't hold in these feelings any longer, two years was too long. That secret was practically eating the blonde up inside, and, if she were to be honest, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, as cliche as it may have sounded. Emma couldn't keep lying like this, not to herself, and most certainly not to Regina. But instantly Emma began thinking of all the consequences of telling her roommate the truth. Regina could be homophobic, she could shun Emma for such desires. The woman could move out the next morning without telling Emma. There were so many things that could go wrong now that Emma wanted to forget everything by going back to sleep, which is what she planned on doing before Regina spoke up yet again.

"You like me?" the woman questioned softly, her voice barely audible.

Emma turned her back to the woman, not able to look her into the eyes and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I do."

"I like you too."

And just like that, the blonde flew around, facing Regina yet again. She approached her cautiously, reaching out to grab Regina's hands and hold them, fingers massaging the skin gently. "Do you mean that?" Emma whispered, her face inches away from her roommates, tears swelling in her forest eyes.

The raven-haired woman nodded her head, a shy smile on her lips, matching the one emanating from her cocoa eyes. "I do."

Throwing caution to the wind, Emma surged forward with pure confidence and pressed her lips against Regina's, and wow, were they soft! Emma practically melted into the kiss, pulling the other woman against her body. They couldn't have physically been closer to each other.

Breathless, the blonde pulled away and leaned her forehead against Regina's, their breaths mingling oh so deliciously. "Wow," she whispered, taking in a breath of air.

"Indeed," Regina agreed, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. "Now, where do we go with this?"

"Let's just see what happens," Emma stated, completely sated with the closeness she had to Regina as she let her eyes gently slip shut, savoring this moment.


End file.
